


It's They Now

by ReignWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Related, Coming Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Jack Kline, POV Jack Kline, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites
Summary: Jack Kline comes out as non-binary to their family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	It's They Now

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this idea would be cute, and this is also for me who goes by she/they now. This goes out to my fellow non-binary readers! This is my first time writing a non-binary character, so I apologize if I make the mistake of using "he" instead of "they" for Jack. Thank you for reading, and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated.

Jack lingers in the hallway of the bunker and leans against the wall, hearing the sounds of conversation coming from the library. By the sounds of it, they’re sharing old memories during their hunting days. The bickering between Dean and Castiel brings a smile to Jack’s face. Today is like any other day. Ordinary, but today is going to be important to them. They’re finally going to come out to their family. Their eyes flutter shut, breathing in deeply a couple of times to calm their racing heart. They open their eyes, and with newfound determination, they walk inside the room.

“I have an announcement to make,” Jack says quickly and stops at the end of the table.

Sam glances up from his laptop and quirks an eyebrow at them with a hint of curiosity. Dean’s laughter comes to an abrupt stop upon Jack’s works, tearing his eyes away from his cellphone to flick his gaze at the nephilim. Castiel lifts his head from where it was placed on Dean’s shoulder and turns to look at Jack’s direction.

Jack clamps down at the sudden spark of anxiety upon the attention. They stuff their hands in the pockets of their denim jeans and take a shuddering breath, trying to ignore the nervous flutter in their chest.

“Get on with it, kid. I ain’t getting any younger,” Dean snarks, earning an elbow to his ribs by Castiel. The angel shoots his boyfriend a glare before glancing back at Jack.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asks with genuine concern, and Jack nods his head to not worry him.

“Fine. I just wanted to say…” Jack removes their hands from their pockets and leans against the table. “I’m non-binary,” they breathe out, looking at each of their reactions.

Dean and Castiel share a look of confusion, but Sam smiles at them. “That’s great! We’re happy for you, Jack,” Sam says with a bit of pride in his tone. Jack relishes in the moment of ecstasy and smiles at the younger Winchester.

“Non-binary? What’s non-binary?” Dean asks, glancing between Sam and Jack.

“Being non-binary means I don’t identify as male or female. I am gender-neutral. I don’t mind going by he him because I’m used to it. It doesn’t bother me, but I would rather go by they them most of the time,” Jack explains.

Dean rubs his chin in a thoughtful manner and nods. “Okay, that makes sense, so you go by they now?” He looks back up at Jack and gives him a warm smile. The confusion is gone, being replaced by understanding and acceptance.

“Yes,” Jack nods, grinning at the older Winchester.

“I’m very happy you can share this with us. It means a lot,” Castiel says. He stands from his seat and walks over to wrap his arms around Jack in a hug. “Just remember we’re here for you no matter what. You don’t have to be nervous.” He rubs soothing circles into Jack’s back.

Jack sighs and their shoulders slump from the tension easing out of their body. They hug Castiel back and curl their hands into tight fists, wrinkling the fabric of the angel’s trenchcoat. “Thank you,” they whisper. Their eyes tear up from feeling a surge of intense emotion.

Dean stands from his seat, followed by Sam, and the two join in on the group hug. Dean kisses the top of Jack’s head and smiles down at him. “We’re proud of you,” he whispers.

Jack lets out a wet laugh and burrows into the fabric of Dean’s flannel, damping the cloth with their salty tears. “Thank you. Thank you,” they murmur, their voice being muffled by Dean’s shirt. Sam cards his fingers through Jack’s hair and brings his other hand to squeeze their shoulder.

And this...this is perfect. Being accepted into their family.


End file.
